


Cornucopia

by soongtypeprincess



Series: The Family Soong [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Family Drama, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has invited Geordi to spend the Thanksgiving holiday with him and his family back at his childhood home. There, he meets not only Danny's parents, but also his brother, Laurence, and plays witness to a family struggling to stay whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the result of intense writing sessions that took place over the course of about two weeks. Please be patient with the exposition, as it will be important in the climax of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my holiday story about this dysfunctional family.
> 
> 4/2015: Edited.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS UPON WHICH MY AU ONES ARE BASED!

After their first meeting in the Laundromat, it was Geordi who had suggested that they study calculus together since they shared the same class, and their friendship grew as they spent more and more time together.

One night, after four months of knowing one another, Geordi gently took Danny’s hand during a movie feature. Danny wasn’t sure how to react. He liked Geordi very much and enjoyed his company, but this action confused him. On the other hand, he didn’t exactly prohibit Geordi from doing it as it became more frequent.

It wasn’t until he found himself leaning in to kiss him later that night that he realized he felt something even deeper for his classmate, and although he was still uncertain of how to behave, he decided that he would follow Geordi’s lead.

However, Geordi began to sense that he was causing Danny some discomfort. He thought perhaps he was being too brazen, and so he decided to broach the subject one afternoon while they ate lunch in the student union.

“Danny,” he began, poking his fork into his spaghetti. “Am I making you…uncomfortable?”

Danny lifted his eyes from his bowl of fruit with a curious expression. “I do not feel you are,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, when I show you affection,” Geordi said. There was a pause and Geordi shook his head. “Look, if you’re not interested in…that kind of relationship with me…just tell me, please. I won’t be offended.”

“It is not that I am uninterested, Geordi,” Danny said, flatly. “It is just that I am still unsure.”

“Of what?”

“Of myself.”

“You mean of your sexuality?”

Danny shook his head as he chewed a piece of pineapple. “I am quite sure of my sexuality. However, I have never really been in a relationship.”

Geordi grinned. “Wait, never?”

“Exactly.” Danny paused again and took a sip of his ice water. “I did try to initiate a relationship with my brother’s nurse last year.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about her,” Geordi said, leaning in closer. “What’s her name? Tanya?”

“Tasha,” Danny corrected him. “I thought her to be a lovely woman, and I was interested in pursuing a rapport with her. However, it was not to be. She did not want it.”

“What happened?”

Danny sighed and wiped his hands, leaning back into his chair. “I am not one to break a promise, Geordi, but I do trust you. If it will help you understand…” He carefully placed his napkin next to his bowl and said, “After I took Tasha on our third date, we went to her apartment. She said that she wanted me to stay with her, overnight. I was confused, but Tasha does live in a questionable neighborhood, so I stayed on the sofa. Later, however, she insisted I come to bed with her.” He looked up at Geordi, who was listening intensely, and continued, “She did not want to sleep alone, she informed me, and so I agreed to share her bed. We held one another, kissed...and proceeded to have intercourse, and…the next morning, when I awoke, I found that she had gone to work and had left me a note of apology.”

“Apology?” Geordi asked, surprised.

“She felt that she had taken advantage of my company and told me to never reveal to anyone what had transpired between us…and for me to forget it ever happened.”

“But…why would she…?”

“I assume she was just as confused about her feelings as I was,” Danny stated. “I do not blame her for anything. I saw the event as two people who trusted one another sharing a truly intimate moment. I fear that she envisioned it as something else entirely.” He quickly took another drink of water and licked his lips. “We have not spoken of it since then, and we carry on as if it never happened…just like she wanted. And I still consider her a friend. She does take very good care of Billy, after all.”

“Was that your first time?”

Danny stared at him and slowly nodded.

Geordi sighed and put down his fork. He reached out to Danny’s hand. “Hey,” Geordi told him. “We can go as slow as you want to, and we don’t have to even—“

“I care very deeply for you, Geordi,” Danny declared, his breathing becoming heavy. “As a friend…and a companion…”

Geordi reached out with his other hand and stroked Danny’s wrist.

“Hey, hon,” he whispered. “It’s okay. Don’t get upset. Breathe. Do you have your inhaler?”

“It is in my dorm,” Danny exhaled. “But I do not need it.”

“Are you sure?”

Danny fervently nodded and shut his eyes tight, remembering his last encounter with his brother Laurence, and how he screamed in his face as he choked for air that his breathing was panic-induced and all in his head.

Since being with Geordi, he had only used his inhaler three times.

Geordi patted his hand. “Why don’t we go get some frozen yogurt?” he said, as he stood up from the table. “I don’t have class for another hour and a half.”

“I am finished with classes for the day,” Danny told him as he also stood, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “And I do not have work tonight.”

“Well, let’s get out of here, then.” Geordi smiled as he watched his boyfriend pick up his bag and instinctively reach for his hand. Geordi gladly took it and gripped it fondly as they walked out together, drawing a few interested gazes their way from the other students.

Five months later, on a cool November night, Geordi opened the door to his dorm room to find Danny standing there with his messenger bag over his shoulder and a big, plastic bag stuffed with Chinese takeout in his hand. A delighted grin spread across Geordi’s face as he greeted him. “Hey, there.”

“Good evening, Geordi,” Danny replied as he stepped into the room.

Geordi quickly closed the door behind them and, before Danny could set down the bag of food on the desk, Geordi embraced him around the waist and moaned contentedly. “You got off early?”

Danny plopped his messenger bag onto the floor and held Geordi with his other arm, nuzzling his nose against his temple. “One of my associates at the library was able to cover my shift,” he informed him. “So that we may have our study time.”

Geordi looked up at him, resting his chin on Danny’s chest as he continued to smile. “Remind me to send them a fruit basket.”

Danny gave him a confused look, but Geordi gave him a kiss on the cheek. Danny coyly grinned as he stepped away from Geordi and opened the bag of takeout.

After their dinner, they quickly went over Geordi’s physics notes as Danny had agreed to help tutor him for his upcoming final exam. However, they soon found themselves too full from their meal and decided to watch a little television.

They reclined onto Geordi’s small bed as the TV glowed in the dimly lit room, and Geordi leaned his head against Danny’s shoulder. Danny hooked his arm into Geordi’s and leaned his head on his as his eyelids slowly drooped.

He was brought out of his mild trance by Geordi’s soft voice. “Any plans for Thanksgiving?”

Danny blinked his weary eyes and tried to hold back a yawn, but it escaped him as he replied, “I am going home…as is customary for me.”

“Will your brothers join you?”

Danny nodded. “Billy will most likely stay for a couple of nights as he has grown accustomed to the routine at Willowbrook. Laurence…well…I am not sure of him yet…”

“You still haven’t talked to him?” Geordi asked as he proceeded to take Danny’s hand.

“Not since our birthday,” Danny said, softly. “He does worry me at times, but Laurence is quite astute and clever. He has always been able to take care of himself.” They sat in silence as they mindlessly stared at the TV, a soda commercial blinking rapidly on the screen. “And you, Geordi?”

“Hmm…” his boyfriend murmured. “Oh. Well, Mom and Dad are out of the country. They’re always traveling, and my sister is probably going to our aunt’s this year.”

“You will not join her?”

Geordi clicked his tongue against his teeth and rolled his eyes. “I can’t stand my aunt…or my cousins. I always feel out of place there. They make me feel...handicapped.”

Danny squeezed his hand as they both closed their eyes and rested against one another. He soon lifted his head and pressed his lips against Geordi’s temple. “You will be alone, then?” he said.

Geordi shrugged. “I’ll be all right.”

“You may come home with me, if you like.”

Geordi lifted his gaze to Danny. “Home with you?” he asked, almost breathless. “You mean…your parents’ house?”

“Of course, Geordi,” Danny replied. “I would love for you to join me for the holiday. There is plenty of room.”

Geordi let go of his hand and sat up, rubbing his neck, nervously. “I don’t know, Dan,” he stated. “Do your parents…you know…know about us?”

“Geordi, besides being my partner, you are also my best friend. They do not have to know anything you do not want them to know.” He noticed that Geordi's tense expression eased and he grinned. “I would like it very much for you to meet my parents. I am positive that they would like you, and you can also speak to my father about your project.”

Geordi’s eyes widened behind his thick glasses. “Oh…oh, God, Danny. I don’t know. I’d be a nervous wreck meeting your dad. I mean…me? Talking engineering with Dr. Soong? I’d sound like a complete idiot.”

“You are not an idiot,” Danny told him, a hint of offense in his tone. “You are a very intelligent young man, and I know my father would enjoy the company of a bright student such as yourself.”

Geordi laughed and took Danny’s hand once more. “Flattery will get you everywhere, babe,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Danny returned his smile and timidly leaned into his lips and pressed them softly with his own. Geordi emitted a low moan as he reached up and caressed Danny’s neck. His fingers soon traveled lower into his shirt and his fingertips grazed his chest, making Danny suddenly flinch. However, Danny continued to kiss him until Geordi's hand traveled lower and his fingertips grazed against his stomach.

Danny gasped and pulled away. He inhaled deeply as he slid off the bed. “I shall phone Mother in the morning and let her know to set an extra place at the table.”

Geordi grimaced as Danny proceeded to pack his books away in his bag. “Danny?” His boyfriend turned to him with a blank expression and Geordi sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…that is, I don’t want you to feel-“

“It is all right, Geordi,” Danny replied quietly as he placed his bag over his shoulder. He stepped to the bed and cupped Geordi’s cheek as he kissed him deeply. He gazed at him and stroked his cheek, saying, “I am just not ready, darling…”

Geordi’s heart skipped. This was the first time that Danny had used any kind of pet name toward him, and his fears of causing distress to his partner were instantly quelled as he smiled at him.

“I’ll be ready whenever you are, Danny.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long, wet journey on the bus. Danny sat close to the window with Geordi leaning against his shoulder in a deep sleep with his thick glasses hooked into his green T-shirt.

Almost three hours had gone by. Another half-hour would take them to the Soong residence: a quaint, two-story red brick home with a small front yard in a quiet neighborhood.

Danny hadn’t been home since last Christmas. He wanted to come back for the summer, but decided to take classes instead. His mother said she understood and that his studies were more important, but he could hear the soft disappointment in her voice. Needless to say, her tone stayed with him throughout his summer courses.

A gentle rain flicked small drops against his window as they sped along the highway, tall green trees surrounding them as they finally crossed the city limit that led into his old county. The place still looked the same with its deserted storefronts, a corner market, and kids hanging out in front of the recreation center on their skateboards.

Soon, they stopped at a red light and Danny gently nudged his boyfriend. “Geordi,” he whispered. “We will be there soon.”

Geordi sniffed as he started awake and rubbed his eyes. He squeezed Danny’s thigh as he pushed his glasses back onto his face and looked out the window. “It’s still raining?” he asked, lazily.

Danny grinned. “It is autumn, darling,” he answered. “This part of the country is always a bit gloomy. I am used to it as I was raised in this kind of weather.”

“Yeah,” Geordi smiled, sitting up straighter. “Well, I grew up where it was hot and dry all the time. I don’t mind the rain too much…it’s a blessing to me, really.”

Danny took his hand. “I want to thank you for coming home with me.”

Geordi shook his head. “No, Danny. Thank you for inviting me. It’s very sweet of you to think of me like this.”

“How else would I think of you?” Danny heard a soft chuckle emit from his partner, who was stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

The bus slowly turned right onto a tranquil street until it finally stopped at a four-way crossing and hissed its brakes. Danny promptly stood with Geordi following suit as they pulled their bags from the overhead rack and trotted to the front of the bus.

After a quick thanks to the driver, the students stepped onto the concrete sidewalk as the door shut behind them. Danny opened his umbrella as bus roared away down to another four-way stop and turned left and out of sight.

Geordi looked around, finding that most of the houses looked brand new and identical. It wasn’t until he heard Danny call for him that he discovered that they still had a walk ahead of them. Thankfully, the rain was beginning to come to a halt. “It is just two blocks this way,” he said, and Geordi quickly trotted over to take shelter under Danny's umbrella.

Finally, Danny stopped in front of a red brick home, an old white Buick sitting in the driveway. Geordi watched as Danny smiled when the screen door shot open and an older woman wearing a light blue dress bounded spiritedly down the stoop.

“Oh, Daniel!” she squealed with delight. “You made it!”

“Hello, Mother,” Danny greeted her quietly as he allowed her to throw her arms around him a tight embrace.

She was not a very tall lady, coming up only to his chest where she leaned in close and pressed her cheek. She soon backed away and took his hands. “Why, Danny,” she said, firmly. “You are just skin and bones! Are you even eating?”

“Yes, Mother. I eat quite well,” Danny answered, patiently. Geordi assumed that Danny heard this every time he came home.

His mother looked over at their guest and held out her hand. “You must be Geordi.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, gently taking her hand and shaking it. He noticed how spry she appeared and that her eyes were still full of spark.

“Welcome to our home,” she smiled.

“You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Soong.”

She laughed gaily. “Oh, my! Please! Call me Julia.”

Geordi smiled wider. “If you insist.”

“Oh! But where are my manners! Come out of this damp cold.” She took Geordi’s hand and led them inside where immediate warmth overcame them. “You may place your coat here, Geordi,” she told him, motioning to the coat rack across the den.

He obeyed as Danny took their suitcases and started for upstairs. “I will show you to the guest bedroom,” he told him.

“Now, wait, Daniel,” Julia stopped him. “He can sleep in your room. There are plenty of beds.”

Danny stopped and turned in the middle of the steps. “What about my brothers?”

Julia bit her lip and then sighed, wringing her hands in front of her. “I’m afraid Billy isn’t coming home this year, honey.”

“What has happened?” Danny asked, concerned.

“Oh, you know. Ever since your birthday, he’s been out of sorts. Tasha says he hardly leaves his room except to eat in the dining room. Your father tried to talk to him about coming home, but he insists that he feels better at Willowbrook.”

Danny glanced at Geordi, who could tell that Danny was reeling in his head the incidents that had transpired that day. Billy, as Danny informed him, was accustomed to routine and tradition, and when Laurence didn’t even bother to tell his own brother ‘Happy Birthday,’ Billy threw a fit and Danny had to leave.

“And Laurence?” Danny muttered.

“Oh, baby,” Julia said, gently. “You know him. He’ll turn up if he wants to. He does every year, but…I really don’t know this time.”

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three of them until Julia interjected, “Well, go on, boys. Go upstairs and get comfortable. We’ll have a light supper before I put the bird in the oven for tomorrow.”

“Do you need any help in the kitchen, Mrs…I mean, Julia?” Geordi asked.

Julia smiled and took his hand, squeezing it adoringly. “You are very sweet, Geordi, but no. You are a guest. Just make yourself at home.”

“Thank you,” he told her, and then followed behind Danny up the stairs.

At the end of the hallway, Danny opened a door and turned on the light. Geordi looked around and smiled as he spied model cars on one shelf, a complete set of Hardy Boys mysteries on another, and buckets of old Legos stacked on top of one another under a desk. On one side of the room was a small twin bed with white sheets and a pillow without a case. On the other side was a giant bunk bed with matching blue bedspreads with a poster of the solar system on the wall next to it.

“Laurence usually sleeps on the top bunk, but you may have it while you are here,” Danny informed him as he set his own suitcase on the bottom bunk.

“What if your brother happens to show?”

“Like I said, Geordi: there is a guest bedroom. He will not mind. Laurence usually prefers to keep to himself.” Danny paused in his unpacking as Geordi set his suitcase on the smaller bed. “Geordi…I must inform you about Laurence.”

“Okay,” Geordi said, taking out his toiletry bag and clutching it to his side.

“My brother has always been a headstrong person and he is oftentimes difficult in terms of social interaction. Please do not be personally offended if he exhibits intolerable behavior towards you.”

“Oh, Danny, come on,” Geordi chuckled. “He can’t be any worse than my overbearing, totalitarian aunt.”

“I would not underestimate him, Geordi,” Danny warned. “He has never liked my friends, even when we were much younger. However, if he happens to take a hateful stance toward you, I will correct it immediately.”

“Danny, that won’t be necessary.” Geordi took off his sneakers and scooted them under the bed. “I can defend myself. How bad can he be?”

An hour later, Julia showed Geordi to his place at the table before walking out of the room. He and Danny stood in front of their seats as the back door creaked open. “Nicky! Dinner!” Julia’s voice echoed into the back yard.

She briskly walked back to the dining room where the table had been spread with a beautiful salad next to a plate of piping hot baked potatoes with all the fixings in smaller bowls next to them. A big basket of homemade rolls sat in the middle of this wonderful smorgasbord along with a tall glass of iced tea with lemon beside each of their plates. Geordi’s stomach was now aching with hunger.

The back door creaked open again and slammed on its hinges, and Geordi’s heart began to pound as Dr. Nicholas Soong rounded the corner, murmuring to himself softly until his tired eyes saw Danny. “My boy!” he exclaimed as he held out his hand.

Without hesitation, Danny instantly grasped it and shook firmly.

Soong appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties with wrinkles under his eyes and his forehead permanently creased in a concentrated expression. His hands were rough and his knuckles were bony, but what Geordi was drawn to were the sharp contours of his face and how they favored Danny’s features exactly, right down to the very tips of their noses.

Soong took Danny’s face in his hands. “You’re looking good, Danny Boy,” he said with a broad grin.

“He’s rail thin, Nicky,” Julia declared in a worried tone.

“Nonsense!” Soong exclaimed. “He looks fit and, I must say, more handsome every time I see him, but we all know where he gets that.” He winked as Danny laughed coyly.

Geordi couldn’t help but grin, too, as he rarely heard Danny laugh.

Soong’s eyes flew to Geordi and the young engineer stood up straighter. “This is your friend, here, Danny?” Soong asked. “Well…” He took Geordi’s hand and shook it firmly. “Welcome to Maison d’Soong.”

Geordi smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Soong. May I just say that it is an honor to meet you, sir? I have studied your work since high school and I just can’t believe—“

Soong smiled and held up his hand. “Believe it, kiddo. Danny told me beforehand about your interest in my work…and of your own project. A special sort of…glasses, correct?”

Geordi grin was now ear to ear, and he was flattered that Danny would relay this to his father before meeting him. “Oh, yes, sir!”

Soong nodded. “I’d like to hear more about them. Tomorrow, though; I’m exhausted.”

“Of course, sir! That’s so gracious!”

“Speaking of grace,” Soong said, pointing at the food. “Let’s get that part over with, huh? I’m starved!”

Geordi and Danny took their places once more at the table as they watched Soong take his place at one end, stopping only to give his wife a loving peck on the cheek. “Looks like you’ve outdone yourself again, babe…” they heard him whisper.

Julia looked surprised, but giggled shyly. “Nicky…it’s just potatoes.”

“Only you could make something as simple as potatoes worthy of a meal fit for Buckingham Palace.”

Julia tried to hide her bewildered smile as they finally sat. “Dig in, boys,” she announced.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Soong wanted to take a rest in the den and all three of them sat in front of the small fireplace as Julia cleaned up the dishes. Danny and Geordi had offered to assist her, but she insisted that they relax instead as she was sure they were weary from their travel.

Soong fixed them all a drink of neat Scotch and they chatted a bit, Soong asking Danny how his studies were going and how their bus ride was. Minutes passed and Soong finished his nightcap. He then shut his tired eyes and drifted into a light slumber, leaving Danny and Geordi whispering to one another.

“Your parents are great, Danny,” Geordi told him.

Danny looked at his feet and smiled. “They seem to be enjoying your company,” he replied. “I am quite pleased.”

“Yeah, me too.” Geordi took a quick drink and grimaced a bit at the burning the liquid made in his throat. “I don’t normally drink Scotch, but hey…it’s from your dad. How can I say no?”

“Father and I will usually sit and discuss various topics after dining,” Danny stated. “However, he appears more fatigued than usual.”

“Perhaps he’s working on a new project?”

“Perhaps…” Danny murmured before taking a sip of his own Scotch, but not flinching at its sting as Geordi had.

The sound of a car engine revved and halted to a sputtering whir outside the house. Julia went to the window as she dried her hands with a dish towel. She emitted a small gasp and opened the door, leaving the screen door shut as she happily peered through it.

The screen door squealed open and she immediately threw her arms around Laurence’s waist. “Oh, my baby boy! You made it!” she whispered, excitedly.

Laurence gave her a tired smile and bent slightly to hug her to his chest.

Danny stood and peered toward the door and watched as Laurence handed something to her. “For you, Mom,” Laurence said, quietly. It was a dozen red roses.

Julia’s mouth dropped. “Oh, sweetheart. They’re beautiful! Thank you, baby!” She lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “My beautiful boys are home safely.”

She lovingly held her son’s arm, but then gasped. “Oh my goodness, Laurence! You’ve become so thin! Have you eaten today?”

Laurence playfully rolled his eyes. “Mom, even if I hadn’t, I doubt I’d lose ten pounds in a day.”

“Don’t sass me, mister,” she scolded him. “I saved a plate of potatoes and rolls for you. You better eat it.”

Laurence chuckled. “Okay, Mom, I promise.” He removed his jacket. “Where’s Dan?”

“In the den with your father,” Julia responded as she opened the cabinets to find a vase. “Oh, and he brought a friend.”

Laurence raised an interested eyebrow. “Really, now?” he growled.

Geordi stood up in front of his chair as Laurence rounded the corner into the den.

He and Danny looked at one another as a stoic glare rested on the latter’s face. Geordi always knew that Danny was a triplet, but the resemblance the two brothers shared still blew him away. If it wasn’t for the gel holding his hair down flatly against his scalp, Geordi would probably mistake his boyfriend for the brother.

He silently prayed that that would not happen while he was here.

“Hello, Brother,” Laurence said gently as he rested his jacket over his arm.

Danny didn’t answer but instantly put his arms around him.

Laurence's eyes grew wide with surprise, but he hugged his brother just as tight. He straightened himself and placed his palm gently against Danny's cheek. "Dan," he said. "I'm...I'm glad you're here."

Danny's eyes started to burn with fresh tears but he nodded as he gave his brother a reassuring smile.

Laurence then peered over his brother’s shoulder to the stranger holding a glass of whiskey.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked as he slowly walked over to him.

Laurence wore a plain white T-shirt and pair of dark blue denim jeans with faded black leather boots. He slightly smelled of cigarette smoke and his sharp blue eyes were glaring severely into him. The resemblance between he and Danny was absolutely uncanny and Geordi’s heart began to beat with wonderment.

“This is Geordi La Forge,” Danny answered as he stepped to his boyfriend’s side. “He is a classmate of mine. He was going to be alone for Thanksgiving, so I decided that he should celebrate with us.”

Laurence looked at Danny and gave him a knowing look. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m sure he’ll find it a very interesting visit.”

Geordi was about to offer his hand to Laurence, but the young man just turned away, his sly smile fading as he looked down at their dozing father. He reached down to the side table and lifted the rocks glass to his nose where he took a deep sniff. “Old man’s becoming a lightweight,” he stated.

“He has only had one drink, Brother,” Danny pointed out to him. “He has been in his workshop all day and is very weary.”

Laurence rolled his eyes as he set the glass back on the table. “Well, there’s the forecast that we won’t be seeing too much of him while we’re here.” He turned to Danny. “Did Billy go to bed already?” he asked.

“No,” Danny said, firmly. “He is at Willowbrook and he has decided to stay there this year.”

Geordi noticed that Laurence quickly glanced away, a somewhat look of guilt on his face, but it was quickly shrugged away as the brother turned back toward the door. “I’m going to get my bag,” he announced. “I assume you’re bunking with my brother…uh…what’s your name again?”

Before Geordi could answer, Danny piped up, exclaiming, “His name is Geordi. And yes, he is sleeping in your bunk.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Geordi told him, slightly perturbed at the looming glare from Laurence.

The brother shrugged again. “It’s cool. I guess I’ll be taking the guest bedroom, then.” And with that, he was out the door.

Geordi looked up at Danny and sighed. “He seems… resigned,” he muttered.

Danny licked his lips. “I am sorry if he is making you uncomfortable.”

“No, Danny, it isn’t that. I can just tell that…he doesn’t like me.” Geordi took a swig of what remained of his drink. He stared ahead of him for a moment and then looked back at Danny. “I think I’m going to turn in; that bus ride wore me out.”

“I will be going to bed as well,” Danny assured him, taking his empty glass. “Just as soon as I help Mother with the turkey.”

Geordi nodded as he exited the den. After saying a brief ‘Thank you’ and ‘Good night’ to Julia, he turned to the foot of the stairs to make his way to the bedroom.

He was interrupted by Laurence who was now standing in his way on the bottom step, and Geordi slowly looked up into his challenging stare. Laurence merely gave him a shrewd grin before moving out of the way, and Geordi could feel his cold eyes on him with every step he made.

He reached the top of the stairs as he heard Julia’s voice calling the brothers. Geordi leaned against the wall and listened as she asked for their assistance with cooking the turkey.

“The turkey needs to be basted every 45 minutes…”

“Yes, Mother,” came Danny’s serious tone.

“And you boys can take turns sleeping every few hours…”

Laurence sighed. “Mom, we know. We do this for you every year.”

“Yes, I know, but I just don’t want it to be dry!”

“If it’s too dry,” Laurence said, “Then we can order a pizza. In fact, let’s order one just in case. Who says the turkey is even needed?”

“Young man, you have been here for barely ten minutes and your mouth is already giving me a headache!” Julia reprimanded him in an abruptly strict tone.

Geordi had to walk away from the stairs and close the door to the bedroom so he could have a light chuckle.

Back in the kitchen, Laurence glanced curiously at his brother. “Okay,” he muttered. “I’m sorry…”

Julia pursed her lips. “It’s okay, honey,” she assured him, reaching toward him and running her fingers through his untidy hair. “I’m just…a bit stressed this year.”

“Why, Mother?” Danny asked.

“Oh…I don’t know. I guess maybe because Billy isn’t here. It might be that or maybe because your father…” Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes began to burn.

“Our father what?” Laurence asked, suspiciously.

“We just…I’m just tired is all."

Danny approached her and put his arm around her. “Please go to sleep, Mother. Laurence and I will take care of the kitchen. We promise.” He lifted his eyes to his brother, who nodded at him as he bit his lip.

Julia forced a smile and kissed the both of them on the cheek. “So happy you boys are here. I’ve missed you so…” She folded her apron and set it on the dining room table, and then walked into the den to wake up her husband.

The boys heard him grunt as he got to his feet and yawned. “Everybody in bed?” he asked, groggily.

Julia held his arm as they walked to the stairs, but stopped when Soong spotted Laurence. “Hey there, stranger,” he softly called to him.

Laurence smirked at him. “Hey, Dad. You look well,” he lied.

Soong could read right through his words and nodded. “Your hair is a right mess, kid,” he sneered. “We either need to get you a haircut or a dog collar.”

“Nicholas, please do not start with him!” Julia admonished him as she pulled at his arm.

He reluctantly followed her as he kept his eyes on his son. Soong then glanced at his wife and patted her hand. “Okay, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’ll be nice.”

Danny watched his parents slowly climb the stairs and enter the first bedroom on the left, and as the door shut, he turned his attention back to Laurence, who was now looking toward the kitchen with a despondent expression. He suddenly kicked off his boots and placed them by the front door. “Go to sleep, Dan,” he said, quietly. “I’ll take first watch.”

Danny turned and climbed the steps, but as soon as he reached the top, he looked down at his brother, saying, “I am happy you are here, too, Laurence.”

His brother’s bright, blue eyes shined at him and Laurence exhaled as he grinned.

Danny then quietly entered his bedroom and took off his shoes to change into a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt. He stealthily climbed the ladder to the top bunk and was greeted by Geordi’s smile. “Are you comfortable?” Danny asked. “Do you require another blanket?”

Geordi lifted himself onto his elbows and leaned in toward him. “No…but I do require something.”

Danny raised a curious eyebrow as Geordi leaned in further and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. A soft moan emitted from Danny’s throat as he reached forward and stroked his cheek. He pulled away, saying, “I must help Mother with the turkey, so I will not be up here much longer.”

Geordi shrugged. “Do what you have to do, hon,” he whispered, taking his hand. “I’m too tired to even—“

He was silenced by the sound of the bedroom door swinging open and Laurence stepping inside.

Geordi scooted away quickly from Danny, but Danny kept his place on the ladder as they watched him step toward the other bed.

“Just thought I’d borrow Billy’s pillow,” Laurence explained in a shrewd tone. “Might as well sleep on the couch…eh, Geordi?”

Geordi didn’t answer. They continued to watch him as he leisurely took the unclothed pillow off the bed and then unhurriedly exited the room, his intense gaze lingering on them.

It was then that Geordi realized that he was still clutching Danny’s hand.

The door closed and Geordi took his hand away. “Shit, Danny. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Danny asked, in a genuinely confused tone.

“Your brother caught us!” Geordi whispered, harshly. “He doesn’t know about us, right? Or even you?”

“No, he does not,” Danny said, casually. “But do not worry. He will not say anything.”

“How do you know? I can already tell he hates me!”

Danny stroked Geordi’s cheek once more. “Get some rest,” he said. “I will speak to Laurence.”

“I don’t know, Dan…”

“He is my brother,” Danny stated. “I know him better than anyone else.”


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later, Danny sleepily made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of the slowly roasting turkey was filling the house, and he yawned as he scratched his neck, his gelled hair now slightly disheveled.

He turned the corner into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of orange juice. He then turned to retrieve a glass from a cabinet when he suddenly heard a voice.

“Hello, dear Brother.”

Danny was startled as he turned his attention to the table in the attached dining room where Laurence was sitting, a plate heaped with half-eaten potatoes with cheese and sour cream on top and he was spreading a mass of butter onto a bread roll. Next to him was a bottle of beer.

Danny set down the juice and walked to the table, squinting. “Where did you get that?” he asked, pointing to the bottle. “Father does not drink beer.”

Laurence chuckled, taking a bite out of the bread roll. “I know,” he replied as he chewed. “That’s why I brought some.” He lifted the bottle and pointed it at him. “Help yourself. They’re in the crisper.”

“No, thank you,” Danny said, resolutely.

“Oh, come on, Daniel,” Laurence said. “Just have one.”

“I do not feel like—“

“Jesus Christ, Dan! Just have a fucking beer with your brother!” His voice was hushed but his tone was adamant, so Danny shook his head as he placed the carton of orange juice back in the fridge.

He twisted open a beer and walked over to sit next to Laurence, who was holding up his beer once more. “Cheers,” he said, and they quietly clinked the necks of the bottles and each took a swig.

Danny grimaced at the bitter taste as the carbonation tickled the back of his throat, and Laurence shoved a forkful of potato in his mouth as Danny said, “You may go to bed now if you wish, Brother."

Laurence shook his head. “Nah…I’m not tired. I’ve already basted the turkey again.”

Danny raised his drowsy eyes to him. “But it was my turn.”

“Settle down, kid,” Laurence calmed him. “I know how you get when you lose your routine or miss a step. Just…breathe.”

“I am breathing,” Danny declared, slightly offended. “If you must know, I do not have my inhaler with me.”

Laurence was intrigued. “Really? Well…look at you, growing up. I’m proud of you, Brother.” He let a small moment of silence pass between them before pointing out, “I’ll bet you’re quite relaxed now that you have that kid with you.”

Danny sat up straighter in his chair, taking another drink. “I would like to speak to you about that, Brother.”

“I thought you might,” Laurence admitted as he gave him a big smile. He wiped his mouth and threw his napkin on the table. Grabbing his beer, he stood up and motioned toward the back of the house, saying, “Come on.”

Danny followed him to the back door without hesitation, grabbing their jackets off the coat rack. Laurence quietly opened the back door and let Danny through first before shutting it softly behind them.

They were now on the small porch that looked out to a back lawn with patches of yellow grass. A cool breeze blew over them as minute raindrops fell to the ground, and Danny quickly buttoned his corduroy jacket and set his beer on the step beneath him.

Laurence reached into his jeans back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes before sitting beside his brother. Danny instantly wrinkled his nose. “Please, Brother,” he whispered. “I do not like the smell.”

“Who said we’re smoking a cigarette?” he asked with a mischievous grin as he opened the pack and pulled out a rolled joint.

Danny’s mouth dropped open and he shook his head. “No.”

“Oh come on, Dan!” Laurence laughed. “Don’t be so stiff.” He looked at Danny with a playful glimmer in his eyes. “What? Are you afraid it’s going to be too relaxing? You’re on holiday, Brother. Take it easy.”

“We are in Father’s house, Laurence,” Danny reproached.

Laurence laughed again. “I love how you call it Father’s house.” He placed the joint to his lips as he reached back into the cigarette pack and pulled out a tiny blue lighter. He lit the tip and puffed a couple of times before slowly inhaling and tilting back his head. Danny watched as he halted his breathing and then slowly exhaled, the smoke gracefully blowing through his nostrils in an opaque, dank cloud.

Laurence licked his lips as he handed the joint to Danny, who just looked at him hesitantly. “Have you never--?” Laurence began, but Danny briskly took the joint from him and expertly tugged at the end with his thin lips.

His brother watched him shut his eyes tight as he made a small ‘O’ shape with his mouth to allow the smoke to escape in a thin stream. “I’ll be damned…” Laurence mused. “My baby brother smokes weed.”

Danny coughed slightly. “We are the same age,” he corrected him.

“I’m still three minutes older,” he slugged him playfully on the arm.

Danny coughed again. “The smell is wretched.”

Laurence looked at the joint and chuckled. “Yeah, I know. Hey! You know what it reminds me of? Remember when we were kids and we were playing near the tracks behind Scotty’s Liquor Store? And we saw something in the bushes?”

Danny let his head drop and grinned. “We thought it was a cat.”

“Right?!” Laurence responded, his smile growing bigger. “Anyway, we thought it would be hilarious if we snuck up and scared it—“

“ _You_ thought it would be hilarious, Brother,” Danny corrected him. “And because of your idea, we ended up startling a skunk.”

Laurence tilted his head back and guffawed as quietly as he could. “Holy shit! You screamed so loud when it sprayed us!”

Danny bit his tongue as he tried to remain serious, but he let out a small giggle. “Mother was horrified when we came home and…caught our scent, so to speak.” He laughed a bit harder as the THC started to kick in and make him feel giddy.

“I swear we were in that bathtub for hours!” Laurence exclaimed. “Mom had to keep draining and refilling the damn thing. She must’ve scrubbed us so damn hard; I’m surprised my ass is still intact. Mind you…not that we garnered much of an ass from Dad’s gifted genes.”

“Laurence!”

“What? You know it’s true, Dan!”

They both shared a riotous chortle and then slowly fell into silence for the next few minutes, leisurely passing the joint between themselves and swigging their beers as they stared into the backyard. “So…” Laurence broke the stillness. “How long have you been dating the guy upstairs?”

Danny did not look at him, but just took another short puff on the joint. He quickly pushed the smoke through his nose, saying, “Nine months. I met him at the Laundromat near the school.”

“You always pick up men at the Laundromat?”

“I do not…pick up men.”

Laurence sighed as he twisted his beer bottle in his hand. “You know,” he said. “When Mom said you brought a friend…I was expecting that nurse. I always thought that—“

“Thought what?” Danny said, groggily and defensively.

Laurence looked at him and spoke softly, “That she liked you, is all. And that you liked her.”

“I did…” Danny told him in a hushed voice. “We…tried…”

Laurence could see that Danny was becoming wearier and took the joint from him again. “Did you score with her, Daniel?” he whispered, a grin spreading over his face.

Danny nodded and sighed. “We…had brief relations.”

“Oh, well. Don’t sweat that. That always happens your first time. You last longer when you do it again.”

“No, Laurence. I mean…brief as in she did not want to acknowledge that it happened.”

“What a bitch,” he declared.

Danny bolted his head upright and glared at him. “She is not, Laurence. I respect her decision.”

“Okay, okay! Whatever, man. I just…hate that she ditched you like that. It sucks and I’m sorry it happened.” Danny’s eyes began to droop as his cheeks burned. He blamed it on the embarrassment he felt and not the marijuana.

Laurence gently snuffed out the joint and placed it on the step below them. “Look, Dan,” he said, in a hushed tone. “I don’t care who you sleep with or which way you want to swing. You’re my brother…” Danny watched as Laurence looked down at his hands, his messy hair falling over his temples and past his eyes as he resumed, “I just have a feeling about this guy.”

“What do you mean? You just met him.” Danny asked.

“Well…he’s an engineering student like you are, right?” Laurence asked. “I mean, do you really know why he’s here?”

“He is here because I invited him.”

Laurence rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “I know why he’s here in this house, Dan,” he groaned as he ran his fingers over his scalp. “What I mean is are you sure he isn’t just dating you because you’re the son of a famous, albeit belligerent, old eccentric materials scientist that dodders around spouting nonsense about…oh, what does that old fool call it? Cybernetics?”

“Father’s work is extremely ingenious and revolutionary, Brother,” Danny told him harshly. “And you know it is. You once had a keen interest in it.”

“That’s because Dad once had a keen interest in me!” Laurence said, his words beginning to strain.

Danny looked at him quietly. “How many beers have you had?”

Laurence sneered and replied, “What does that matter? Christ, I can’t even stomach being in this house with him. The way he looks at me just because I never wanted to be like him.”

“You did once, Laurence.”

“Yeah, and he threw me out, didn’t he?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Danny continued to glare at him, this time with his own sympathetic look. He decided to return to their original subject. “I care a great deal for Geordi,” he told his brother. “I do not believe that he would be the type of person to take advantage of someone to benefit his own future.”

His brother turned to him and sneered, “Let’s hope he values his life enough before he even thinks about doing something like that to a Soong.”

The door behind them suddenly opened and Julia stepped through it, a stern glare looking down at them as they both scrambled to their feet, Laurence quickly grabbing the joint off the step and placing his hand behind his back.

She closed the door and stepped down toward them, crossing her arms. “What is going on out here?”

Laurence shook his head. “Nothing, Mom,” he answered swiftly. “Just…just chatting.”

Danny quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Julia sniffed the air. “What is that smell?” she asked, her tone slightly accusatory.

The brothers just stared at her like a deer would at an oncoming semi.

Laurence raised his eyebrows with a seemingly innocent grin. “I don’t smell anything.”

“I do,” she insisted. “It smells… rancid.”

“Perhaps it was a skunk,” Danny suddenly blurted out, smiling slyly, and Laurence couldn’t contain his laughter as it escaped his lips with a snort.

She instantly put her hands on her hips, her eyes wide. “Are you smoking pot?”

They both instantly shook their heads, still laughing, and Julia held out her hand. “Give it here.”

Laurence looked at her. “Mom…come on. It was just a little bit.”

“Now, young man…” she warned.

“Mom, we’re not teenagers anymore! We can smoke if we—“

“ _Laurence Arik Soong!_ ”

He groaned as he thrust the joint into her hand. “I assume there’s a lighter?” she asked, harshly. He handed that over to her, too, but he and Danny both dropped their jaws when she proceeded to relight the joint that she had just confiscated.

They watched her in awed silence as she took a deep drag and held it back in her lungs, her tired eyes shut gingerly, and Danny couldn’t help but let out another snicker as she slowly exhaled. He inhaled the smoke and a sudden wave of dizziness struck him.

“Oh…God…” she whispered, satisfied.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Laurence muttered.

She placed her hand on his cheek and patted him gently. “Language.” Julia handed the joint back to him.

Danny put his hand on the stair railing. “Mother?” he asked, still bewildered. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah,” Laurence joined. “You seem a bit uptight.” He held the joint up to her again. “Want another hit?”

“Put that away!” Julia demanded as she looked at the both of them. “I may as well tell you so it isn't a shock later. Well...it's been tough lately around here, and your father...well, I...I’m thinking of leaving him.”

The humor of the situation quickly dissipated and the brothers’ eyes grew wider as Daniel spoke up, “Mother?"

“It's about fucking time,” Laurence stated.

"Mother, why? You have been together so long and--"

"What the hell, Dan?" Laurence exclaimed. "Why would say that to her? You know damn well why!" He looked at his mother, a fierce gleam in his eyes. "Did that bastard hit you? I'll fucking kill him!" 

“Boys,” Julia stopped them, holding her hands up calmly. “This…this has been a long time coming, and…it may not happen, but…I’ve wanted to leave for a while now, since you boys left home. I can’t bear him anymore.”

“But,” Danny began. “He kissed you at dinner. You appeared delighted.”

“To be honest, baby, I’ve been merely hiding my emotions all these years. I’ve stayed because of you and Laurence and Billy. But he’s changed now. He never comes out of his workshop and, when he does, he’s just…cruel and degrading and…”

“Mother?” Danny asked. "Why did you tell Billy that you were ill?"

"Seriously, Dan?" Laurence said in an annoyed tone. "You're just gonna change subjects in the middle of--"

“I’m what?” Julia said, looking at her youngest son, completely perplexed.

“When I saw Billy on our birthday, he told me you could not come see him because you were ill.”

"Man, I told you Billy exaggerates." Laurence crossed his arms and leaned against the bannister. "Why are you bringing up something he said months ago? God, never getting high with you again."

Julia sighed. “I know you boys get together for your birthday, and that’s your tradition, but I really wanted to surprise you and show up at Willowbrook. It was a secret between me and Billy and he was very excited about surprising you and Laurence, too. However, your father was presenting at a symposium a few hours away and he wanted me to come with him.” She rolled her eyes. “He made me call Billy and tell him that…I didn’t feel well. It wasn’t really a lie either; I was sick to my stomach the rest of the day.” She sniffed back small tears. “Those researchers rejected his ideas anyway. It was a damn waste of time!”

A tense silence passed until Laurence murmured. “That bastard.”

“Laurence Soong," Julia scolded.

“Dad’s never appreciated you, Mom!” he told her, his voice cracking. “You didn’t have to stay for us! We would’ve been happy for you if you left him.”

“Honey, please…” She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Please do not mention any of this.”

“Mom…” Laurence sniveled desperately.

“Shhh…honey. Let’s just get through tomorrow,” she said, stroking his hair. “I am still not sure what I’m going to do. Now…you two go to bed.”

“What about the turkey?” Danny asked.

“Stuff the turkey, man!” Laurence shouted, angrily.

“It is already stuffed!” Danny exclaimed in an inebriated haze.

Laurence and Julia just stared at him until he began to giggle, making Laurence follow suit once more.

“Daniel! Laurence!” Julia scolded, trying to maintain her solemnity. “You are both so high! Shame on you!”

Danny was now producing full-scale belly laughs as Laurence dropped onto the step, trying to not laugh as loud as his brother.

Julia emitted one final fit of giggling before wiping her eyes. “Shame on the both of you,” she repeated. “Get to bed this minute.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Geordi awoke full of excitement as he was eager to join Dr. Soong in his workshop to start discussing the project he had been working on for the past two years. He was especially nervous in discussing these sorts of ideas with such an accomplished man, but Geordi had quickly hopped out of bed and opened his suitcase as he put on his thick glasses.

He set aside his physics notes that he brought so that he and Danny could study later that night after dinner, and grabbed a couple of binders that contained his personal project notes. He placed them on one of the dressers and grabbed a clean set of clothes and his toiletry bag, and glanced down at Danny who was now waking up from the noise of Geordi’s rustling. Geordi smiled. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he whispered.

“Good morning,” Danny groaned as he stretched and then sat up and got to his feet. “The washroom is just across hall. You may shower first.”

“You sure?”

“You are my guest, Geordi,” Danny grinned.

Geordi stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Your eyes look a bit red.”

Danny blinked his eyes rapidly. “I am fine,” he assured him. “I was up late with the turkey.”

“Did it escape?” Geordi joked.

“I am sorry?”

Geordi laughed. “Oh, Danny. You’re a funny one.”

Danny watched Geordi exit the room and merely shrugged as he yawned loudly.

The bathroom door was shut and the light was on from the inside so Geordi leaned against the wall across from it and waited patiently until the light switched off. The door flew open and Laurence now stood in front of him, his wet hair smoothed back onto his scalp, his broad shoulders streaked with wet droplets, and a towel wrapped around him, his pink nipples perked from the cool air in the hallway.

Geordi wasn’t sure what possessed him to sneak a glance at Laurence, especially his lower half, but he would later blame it on the way his toned stomach held a slight trail of dark hair that snaked its way beneath the towel that hanged from his bony hips.

Laurence gave him a sly grin and stepped out into the hallway and extended his arm behind him to show Geordi the vacancy of the bathroom.

Geordi slowly stepped past him and set his toiletry bag on the counter.

All of a sudden, Laurence was next to him as he shut the door firmly behind him. Geordi took a step back into the wall and Laurence hovered over him, placing both hands on either side of the student’s head, limiting his movement.

The smell of Laurence’s aftershave permeated into his nose and he saw more droplets of water from his wet hair fall onto his bare shoulders. The definition of his pectorals were now more obvious and he caught a glance at the lean muscle of the bicep of his left arm.

Laurence was only a few inches taller, but he still seemed to tower over Geordi as he watched him crane his long, slender neck downward to speak into his ear.

“You like fucking my brother?” he whispered.

Geordi’s breath caught in his throat, but he swallowed hard and replied as quickly as he could. “That’s none of your business.”

He could feel the damp heat from the brother’s clean skin and his lips suddenly became dry.

Laurence laughed hoarsely and lowered his broad hand onto Geordi’s chest and pressed him further into the wall. He grinned as he felt the engineer’s heart pound faster. “Of course you haven’t fucked him,” he growled. “He blushes at the very mention of sex.”

Geordi was desperately trying not to look in the mirror where Laurence’s naked back was reflected. His skin was like perfect ivory and his lower back muscles flinched as he crouched toward him, and droplets were trickling down his skin into the creases of his shoulder blades.

“I know what you’re doing, La Forge. I don’t mind, you know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” he purred. “I assume that since you haven’t fucked my brother…you’ve never seen him without those stuffy clothes he wears.” He paused to give him a wicked chuckle. “Oh, my…but how I’m sure you’ve tried to imagine his body.”

“Laurence…” Geordi mumbled. “Please get out…”

“Go ahead, kid,” Laurence told him, snaking his hand onto Geodi’s waist and resting it on its side. “Look at me.”

“What?” Geordi asked, stupidly, but his subconscious took over and eyed Laurence’s back once more.

“Danny and I are identical, after all,” he stated. “We not only look the same…” He moved in closer to Geordi’s body and placed his crotch on his hip, making him gasp. “We’re built the same, too,” he growled against the student’s neck.

Geordi could feel Laurence’s cock dig into his hip from underneath his towel, and he took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat as Laurence’s lips hovered at his ear lobe.

Laurence smiled. “You know, Geordi. Now that we’ve…gotten closer…you’re not a bad looking kid.” Geordi gasped as he felt long fingers snake around his neck and begin to squeeze. “However,” he heard him snarl. “If I ever hear of you hurting my brother…in any way…I will not hesitate to squeeze this pretty little neck until whatever life is left in your dull eyes is gone.”

Geordi choked in his grip until Laurence released him. He slouched onto his knees and coughed as his eyes watered.

“Happy Turkey Day, Geordi,” Laurence said in a lilted tone. He exited the bathroom and Geordi quickly locked the door after him.

When he finally had the strength to undress, he let his fingers trace over his slightly firm erection before groaning disapprovingly at himself.

The shower he took was not a very hot one.

An hour went by and Julia was in the kitchen alternating between checking on the turkey and mixing up pancake batter. Laurence, who was now dressed in light stonewashed jeans and a blue Polo shirt, stepped up to her and quickly kissed her cheek.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, giggling as she turned to her son. “Oh my goodness, Laurence. You look so handsome.”

He stretched out his arms and looked down at his shirt, which was not his usual style. “I thought you might like it,” he told her. “This is a family get-together, after all.”

“My word, honey,” Julia smiled at him. She then squinted and licked her thumb only to reach up and swipe Laurence’s cheek with it.

“Ugh! Mom!” Laurence yelped.

“You have a smudge. Hold still.”

“Mom!” Laurence whined. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You’re still messy.”

He sighed and allowed her to clean his face and he grinned when she finished. “Done?”

Julia grinned slyly back at him and nodded.

He helped himself to a cup of coffee as he asked, “Are you better, Mom?”

There wasn’t an answer from her for a moment and then she mumbled, “I’m all right as I can be, baby. Don’t you boys worry about me; everything will be fine.”

“I’m behind you, if you do leave, you know?”

“Shh!” Julia demanded. “Please. I don’t want to talk about it anymore today, okay?”

Laurence nodded and leaned against the counter, watching her, and Danny entered the kitchen with Geordi who glanced nervously at him. The brother took the hint and leered at him as he walked out with his coffee as the two students greeted Julia, asking if she needed help with the food today.

Around two in the afternoon, Laurence was sitting in the living room watching television as Danny helped Julia prepare the side dishes and Geordi was in the workshop in the back of the house with Soong.

Laurence had no interest in being in any proximity to his father, let alone hear him ramble on about robotics and how it can be used for the greater good. Danny may have been the dreamer like their father, but Laurence knew only logic. He was forced to learn it at St. Tiberius’s school in Riverside since he was eight years old. He had to learn how to defend himself, not just from the classmates but from his superiors who never hesitated in taking a cane to his backside at every opportunity.

Soong thought that sending his wayward son to a boarding school would correct him. If anything, it made him feel even more loathsome toward people, making it difficult to trust anyone he came into contact with, especially women.

The only woman he knew he could ever trust was his mother, but as long as she lived in her husband’s house, Laurence would never dream of coming back home to stay for good. Not that he really wanted to, but a part of him knew that he could never truly turn his back on his family, especially his brothers.

Especially Danny. Danny was always there for him, and when he was placed in St. Tiberius, Laurence was never whole again. It was true that he always came home for the holidays and for the summer, but his father was always watchful and distrustful of him. However, Danny was always his mantle, his rock to cling to in this insufferable family.

And Billy?

Billy was Laurence’s reminder that he was capable of wickedness and for this he was never able to look at his older brother in the face because he knew that, although he was now mentally incapacitated, Billy was still a better person than Laurence would ever be.

He turned off the television as he wiped his eyes, which were still red from the marijuana and lack of sleep.

He stood up from the couch and looked out the window as he stretched. A figure in the yard approaching the stairs made him curse. “Oh my fucking God!” he exclaimed and jogged toward the kitchen.

Julia met him at the foot of the stairs, a worried look on his face as Danny stood behind her, curious. “What? What is it?” she asked, horrified.

“I just saw a damn ghost!” Laurence shouted, a frightened look in his eyes.

Julia went to the window and peered out of it to see a very old woman dressed in black with a cane and carrying a wrapped pumpkin pie. “Oh my Lord, Laurence,” Julia groaned. “That’s Mrs. Godwyn!”

“I know! It’s got to be her ghost!” Laurence raved. “There’s no way this woman is still alive.”

The doorbell rang and Laurence playfully yelled in horror.

Julia put her hands on her hips. “Stop being a smart-ass and answer the door.”

Laurence’s mouth dropped. “Why do I have to answer the door? It’s Danny’s turn this year!”

Danny’s eyes widened as he spoke. “Er, Mother? Allow me to mix the—“

“Oh, hell no, Dan!” Laurence warned him. “You do this to me every year! Grow some balls!”

“You know what?” Julia shouted, throwing up her hands. “Both of you get some balls and you both answer the door.” She grabbed Danny’s arm and, much to his horror, she pushed him next to Laurence and they stared at the door as she marched back to the kitchen, saying, “My Lord, she’s just a lonely old woman…”

Laurence bit his lip and opened the door as Danny watched with a nervous stare. They quickly, however, put on their best fake smiles and greeted the old woman. “Hi, Mrs. Godwyn,” Laurence said sweetly through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Godwyn handed Danny the pie as she droned continuously about her bad knee and her poodle that passed away earlier this year and how she got a new poodle but that one was too difficult to train so she gave it to her granddaughter which, by the way, she would like to introduce her granddaughter to him as she believed they would hit it off nicely and that she was at school studying to be a speech pathologist and how she always knew that she would turn out right and was a very gifted violinist who once auditioned for Julliard but they turned her down but what do they know anyway…?

Laurence looked over at Danny after five minutes of not being able to get a word in their conversation, and Danny was on a continuous nodding cycle.

Their mother finally stepped in and stood between them so that Laurence and Danny could seek haven in the kitchen where they set the pie on the counter.

“Throw it out!” Laurence whispered, harshly.

“I cannot do that, Brother,” Danny insisted. “It is a gift.”

“It is poisoned!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Dan, I swear to God,” Laurence whispered. “Every year, she brings this pie. Every year, Mom makes us eat it, and every year, I puke my guts out!”

“Perhaps you are allergic to pumpkin?”

“No, Dan,” Laurence asserted, leaning his nose closer to the pie, “I’m allergic to _poison_!”

He bolted upright when he heard the front door close and Julia walked into the kitchen and pointed at the pie. “She’s a sweet lady, but that pie made me sick last year. Throw it out.”

Laurence gave Danny a smug look, and he shrugged as he carelessly tossed the pie into the trash can.

Five ‘o’ clock rolled around and, on the dot, Julia shouted from the back door for Soong and Geordi to come in for Thanksgiving dinner.

The turkey, a solid twelve pound roasted bird, sat in the center of the table surrounded by dishes filled with mashed sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, green bean casserole, and a boat filled with giblet gravy. Two baskets were filled with homemade rolls, and they were placed on both ends of the table where pitchers of iced tea with lemon also sat.

Julia waited at the entrance of the kitchen as they came inside, still chatting about Geordi’s special project and Soong giving his take on the idea. “I’ll tell you what, son,” Soong told him. “I’ll let you borrow a few of my notes, but only if you don’t plagiarize.”

“Oh, no sir!” Geordi assured him.

“I want them to be a guide to the circuitry you’re going to have to deal with as soon as—“

“Gentlemen,” Julia interrupted. “It’s time to eat so no more business.”

Soong nodded and gently reached toward her and patted her cheek, lovingly, to which Julia looked away as he passed her and entered the dining room.

Julia soon followed and assigned seats to them. “Danny, you’ll sit here to my right, per usual, and Laurence to my left…and Geordi…why don’t you sit by Laurence?”

Laurence and Geordi quickly glanced at one another, each as perturbed as the other, but it was quickly hidden away before Julia could notice and they obediently sat in their allotted seats.

Geordi looked at the vast spread before him and smiled. “Mrs. Soong, everything looks amazing.”

Laurence bent his head down to hide his rolling eyes as his mother smiled. “Thank you, Geordi, and please…it’s Julia.”

“You never cease to amaze me, my dear,” Soong beamed proudly at her. “Laurence!”

The son looked toward his father. “Yes?”

He motioned to the turkey. “Why don’t you carve the bird this year?”

Laurence’s mouth slightly opened in surprised and he looked at his mother who grinned encouragingly at him. “Really?” he asked her. “Why?”

“Because I’m passing on a tradition to one of my sons,” Soong replied, bitterly. “Take it or leave it.”

Geordi shifted his eyes to Danny, who was looking at his brother patiently. Laurence hesitated, looking as if he wanted to retort, but he stood from his chair and picked up the carving knife and fork.

Soong’s voice echoed in the dining room. “You have to cut in the middle real deep and then slice from the outside toward the sternum…”

Laurence paused before making the first incision and shut his eyes, annoyed. “I know, Dad,” he responded in a dark tone. “I’ve seen you do this every year…I’m not stupid.”

From the way Soong was speaking and from the way Laurence responded, Geordi had a feeling that it wasn’t the bird that Laurence wanted to carve into, and he gingerly moved his chair about an inch away to move out of the line of fire.

Laurence set the knife once more in the center of the breast of the turkey and, just as he made the first incision, Soong’s voice piped up at the end of the table. “Well, the last thing I want today is shredded turkey meat on my plate.”

Laurence paused in his cutting again and glared at him. “I’ll keep that in mind if I happen to slice my hand open.”

Geordi was now wishing that he was sitting on the other side of the table.

Julia timidly spoke. “Nicholas, he knows what he’s doing.”

“I’ve no doubt,” Soong replied. “No telling what kind of stuff he gets up to when we don’t see or hear from him. Are you running around with a questionable crowd, boy? I’ll cut you off without a hitch if I ever—“

“You cut me off a long time ago, old man…” Laurence frowned at him.

“Keep your eyes on the carving! I paid good money for that bird and if you ruin it…”

After many long minutes of slicing the turkey and discussing the proper semantics of the order of cutting said turkey, the plates were soon assembled and the family finally started to dine.

There was a lingering pause as the first few bites were taken, and Geordi decided to break the silence. “This is amazing, Julia. I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a long time.”

She smiled at him. “Oh, thanks, honey. I do the same thing every year; it’s a wonder no one is tired of it by now.”

“It is excellent as always, Mother,” Danny told her.

Laurence grinned at her. “I never get tired of your cooking, Mom.”

Julia smiled wider and was about to express her gratitude to the compliments until her husband spoke up.

“Of course you never get tired of it, boy,” he addressed Laurence. “The only reason you stop by once a year is to get yourself a free meal and then disappear to God knows where.”

Laurence glanced over at Geordi who had his eyes turned down at his plate. “So, what’s the scoop, kid?” he asked him, trying to ignore his father. “You going blind or what?”

“Brother!” Danny exclaimed.

“I’m just curious,” Laurence shrugged. “He looks like he is…”

“If you must know,” Geordi responded. “I am going blind. I have macular degeneration.”

Julia put her hand to her lips in shock. “Oh, honey…I’m sorry. You're so young.”

Geordi looked at Laurence and grinned smugly. “I’m able to cope with certain weaknesses.”

Laurence’s ears began to burn as he scowled at him. “Engineering isn’t going to be much of a career when you’re blind, is it?” he asked in a harsh tone.

“Ah,” Soong joined in, “But that’s where you’re wrong. Geordi’s come up with a special kind of head gear involving a bit of robotics to allow the blind to see even better.” He paused to take a drink of iced tea before continuing, “You would be more open to possibilities like that, Laurence, if you just applied yourself.”

“You see,” Soong continued, leaning toward Geordi. “He went to a special school apart from his brothers when he was a boy. I knew Laurence was capable of learning a trade and could get a better education if I sent him there.”

Laurence suddenly banged his fist on the table. “You sent me to that school so I could be out of your way!” Laurence shouted, his deep voice growing louder.

Soong sputtered a bit before pointing accusingly at him. “That school—“

“That school was hell on earth and you know it was!” Laurence shrieked. “I would rather have stayed here and taken your abuse than what I went through at that God forsaken place!”

“As much as they tried to beat some sense into you, boy, it didn’t change a god damn thing, did it?!”

Laurence laughed heartily and patted Geordi’s back. “You see, kid,” he said. “You only think he’s some kind of brilliant mind. I’ll bet he told you all kinds of things about what he knows in his field, and probably even gave you some advice about how to deal with the people around you…right?”

Geordi looked over at Danny who quickly met his glance and smirked uncomfortably.

Laurence nodded as he smiled, ironically. “Did he tell you about his temper? Hmm? Did Danny ever tell you about the time our dear old dad cornered us in the hallway and beat us over our backs with a belt?”

The room then echoed with the sound of Danny’s fork hitting the plate. Julia reached over to him, keeping her eyes on her plate, and put her hand on his knee as he started to shake.

Soong’s mouth dropped open in amazement. “Laurence…” he warned.

“Or how about that one time,” Laurence resumed, “Dad took a hairbrush to our backsides? Haha! Remember that, Danny? In fact, if I recall correctly, you got bruised up pretty badly!”

“Stop it, Brother…” Danny begged, his breathing becoming ragged. Their eyes met, both of them near tears. “Please.”

Laurence didn’t respond but just pushed his plate away and looked at Julia. “May I be excused, Mother?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she approved. “Go cool off, please.”

“Like hell you’re leaving this table!” Soong’s voice bellowed, making Geordi jump slightly in his chair. “You’re going to shut your fucking mouth and stop telling all these horrible stories! Now, you sit there and eat what your mother has prepared!”

Laurence crossed his arms and glared at him. “I’m right, and you know it!”

“You were never right in the first place!” Soong screamed, lifting himself from his seat as he scowled.

Danny’s breathing had miraculously slowed and Geordi bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he could feel the rage emanating from Laurence.

Soong pointed once more at his son and growled, “You shut your mouth, you little bastard, and you finish your plate!”

Laurence kept his arms crossed and looked away from his father and instead just stared at his plate in silence.

“Laurence!” Soong shouted. “Stop acting like a damn brat and finish your plate!”

There was silence as Soong continued to glare at him and Laurence continued to ignore him.

Laurence didn’t move a muscle as the dinner continued in an uncomfortable silence.

After dinner, Julia sent Geordi and Danny upstairs with coffee and a slice of chocolate pie, each.

She the picked up her empty plate and looked down at Laurence who was still frowning lividly. She hesitated before taking his barely touched plate and put it in the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Soong stared contemptuously at his son as he slowly stood up and walked around the table. He stopped at Laurence’s right side and loomed over him until his son raised his defiant eyes.

His father then lifted his hand and brutally brought the back of it across Laurence’s face, his bony knuckles knocking against his jaw and forcing his head to slam onto the edge of the table where his cheek bone landed with a deafening knock.

Laurence felt his breath leave his body momentarily as he heard his mother’s shriek from the kitchen. He steadied his hand on the table and dizzily looked up into his father’s hateful eyes.

Soong leaned into him, their noses almost touching and his voice low and ominous. “You are an ungrateful, most insufferable, no-good, low-life thug.”

Laurence frowned as his bright eyes glazed in a fury.

His father looked down at him and, shaking his head with disdain, he muttered callously, “That car should have hit you instead.”

Laurence’s frown drooped and Soong lifted his hand again.

Laurence flinched, but Julia grabbed her husband’s wrist. “Leave him alone, you bully…” she whispered threateningly in a cracked voice.

Soong’s countenance instantly relaxed as a tear escaped his wife’s eye and trickled down her cheek.

He sighed and licked his lips and, not even giving his son a pitiful thought, turned away and went back outside to his workshop.

Julia quickly went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and then proceeded to place it on her son’s left cheek that was threatening to split open.

she carefully held it to his face as he sat there in a daze. “Why am I so damaged?” he moaned under his breath.

“Sweetie…” she whispered.

“It’s true,” he sniveled. “There’s something so wrong about me that he can’t stand.” He looked up at his mother. “I’m evil.”

“Laurence, you’re not!”

“I’ve done terrible things,” he whimpered. “Like Billy…Dad's right. I should just die.”

Julia sighed and placed the frozen bag on his cheek again and brought his head to her chest as she stroked his hair. Laurence’s bottom lip quivered as he silently sobbed against her apron, her long fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. “Oh…” she cooed at him. “Baby…why do you come home?”

He looked up at her, shocked. “What?”

“You know what happens when you come home,” she told him. “And it finally boiled over.”

“I come home…because you’re here…” he said.

“Baby, don’t worry about me. I would rather you miss every holiday than come home to this kind of treatment.” She paused to wipe her face. "I guess it's my fault, really. Maybe I should have stopped him sooner...but he got better, but still, I just didn't..." She suddenly stood and walked out of the room.

"Mom?" Laurence called after her, but flinched in pain as his whole face began to throb. His mother was soon in front of him again with an envelope.

He looked at her, baffled. “What is this?”

“It’s $700,” she said nonchalantly.

“What?”

“I want you to take it,” she ordered him. “This is a little bit from what I’ve been saving in case I do leave.”

Laurence raised an eyebrow. “Only a little bit? How much do you have?”

She shook her head. “I’m not going to say. I am only giving you this money if you promise to use it wisely.”

Laurence nodded and his eyes burned with fresh tears as he realized what she was about to ask of him. “Yes, ma’am,” he choked.

“Put fuel in your car and I want you to drive to your granddad’s farm, okay? Do you remember where it is?”

“Papa Ira's?” Laurence whispered. “Yes, ma’am, but...he's not well. There's nothing there anymore except an empty barn and a trailer where his nurse sleeps."

“I know, but I'd rather you stay with family than on the side of the road in your car or even a seedy motel," she said. "He will let you stay as long as you want, but after that…” She stopped and sniffed hard.

“Mom?”

“Laurence, baby…I love you,” she told him through her tears. “But you have so much potential and I don’t want you to waste your life cowering under your dad’s shadow. She kissed his forehead and stroked away a tear from his red cheek. “You’re not perfect, Laurence…but god dammit, you’re not evil.”

Laurence looked at the envelope and then took it from her as he put down the bag of peas. He stood up and quickly kissed her cheek before trotting up the stairs to the guest room, and as soon as she heard the door slam, Julia put her face in her apron and wept.

* * *

 

Night soon fell and Danny came out of his room while Geordi still slept soundly.

The house had grown quiet and he approached the door of the guest bedroom and knocked. “Brother?” he whispered. “Are you all right?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he slowly opened the door to find the room empty. He also noticed that the closet door was ajar and a box with Billy's name on it was knocked over, its contents of books and toy cars spilled out onto the floor. However, there was no suitcase and his brother was gone. All that was left in the room, in the middle of the bed, was a piece of paper that was folded, with Danny's name scribbled on the front of it.

He sat on the bed and read it.

_“Danny,_

_I’m leaving and I don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I’m going to Papa Ira’s for a while, but don’t try to contact me._

_I’ll call you soon. I promise._

_I love you, Brother._

_L.”_

Danny bit his lip to hold the tears in his eyes and squeezed the letter into a wad in his hand.

Geordi awoke from his light slumber and looked blindly around the dark room when he heard the door slam. “Danny?”

“Yes, Geordi?” came his boyfriend’s quavering voice.

“What’s the matter?”

“It is nothing,” he immediately said.

He went to his suitcase under his bed and hid the letter in of one of his jeans.

After zipping his suitcase tightly, he promptly climbed the ladder to Geordi’s bed and proceeded to climb onto the mattress and rested behind him. Geordi felt him move closer, spooning his trembling body against him and curling his long, slender arm over his waist.

Geordi took Danny’s hand and squeezed it. “Breathe."


End file.
